SNEXR
by kashiyxxx
Summary: Draxr x Snek


**First Day**

Draxr stood on the balcony of the apartment building that he and Snek had started renting a few days ago. They breathed in the cold as they basked in the stars and the moonlight; they anticipating fireworks. The moonlight shone on Draxr, illuminating every detail of his face. Snek looked at him and finally spoke.

"Draxr, did you know how beautiful you look under the moonlight?"

Draxr slowly blushed a deep shade of pink and looked away. He smiled at Snexr and received a smile back. This wasn't their first night together, but it certainly felt like it.

They both leaned on the balcony, holding each other tightly. Snek tried to slide in closer. And closer. And closer… Draxr didn't move away, he let Snek come closer.

 _BOOM BOOM! FIREWORKS! BLAM! KABOOOOM!_

Snek's heart started to beat uncontrollably; there was so much tension in his heart.

Earlier that night, they had played Yugioh, and they had went to the _Shower Realm_ , and Snek had given Draxr a bubble bath. Draxr promised that next time, he'd give Snek a sponge bath. But Snek doesn't want to wait that long.

Their hearts beat faster and faster. Snek turned towards Draxr, and they could not look at each other, they were much too shy now. Snek tenderly put his hands around Draxr's face, and moved it upwards toward his. They now stared in each other's eyes while the fireworks were burning in the sky. Sweat started to drip and their breathing became heavy, Snek could wait no longer and had to say what was on his mind.

"Draxr, I've waited long enough – "

"Yes, I'll marry you."

"No, that's not what I was going to say"

"Oh…. Oh you weren't going to say that?"

"No. I was going to say…"

Snek whispered naughty things into Draxr's ear. Draxr blushed but giggled.

"hehehehehehehehehehe.. don't tickle my ear, you know how I feel about ASMR"

Snek waited for Draxr's approval. Draxr nodded his head, and they were in a _make-out ecstasy._ They were so focused on it, they didn't realize that the bars on the balcony broke, and they both fell down just when the fireworks had ended.

 **Second Day**

Sitting next to Draxr in the hospital, Snek brushed his finger's through his hair and gently caressed him.

"Get back to your own bed," the nurse asked politely as she strolled around medicine.

Snek slowly got up and hobbled to his bed, throwing a kiss at Draxr as he soon as he lay down.

"DRAXR! I'M SO GLAD WE'RE ALIVE. I LOVE YOU!" Screamed Snek, even though his bed was right next to Draxr's.

"I LOVE YOU TOO SNEK! I WANT YOU SO BAD!" Draxr said with all his remaining strength.

The other people in the room told them to shut the hell up, and some people starting throwing their catheters and diapers at them.

"Snek, it's your birthday today, we should celebrate. Let's leave the hospital"

Snek grabbed Draxr's hand, blushed deeply, and ran out of the hospital as fast as they could. Snek was turning 18 that day, where as Draxr was a 59 year old man. Nonetheless, they were in love. It's legal, so it's fine.

"Where will we go?" asked Snek, his curiosity going out of control.

"Oh, you'll see… It's a place where passions will burn, and cravings will be satisfied…"

They arrived at a hotel.

Unfortunately nothing had happened, Draxr forgot his wallet, disappointedly, they went home. Also, Draxr did not buy enough _ to support Snek's needs. They decided not to go to their apartment and went to Draxr's house to spend their steamy night. He grabbed his wallet and went to grab some stock and spent the night at Draxr's. Sadly Draxr's dad heard them in their room, and brought his shotgun and shot them down, not because of what they were doing, but since they were not married yet.

 **Third Day**

The father of course, shot his gun in the dark, so no shots hit them. They managed to escape and by morning Draxr received a call from his dad.

"I've booked it, your marriage" said Draxr's father, he was still angry at his son and Snek. They were doing inappropriate acts while the whole family was home. However, Draxr's father was willing to accept Snek, since he was an "ok" student, and what was done could not be undone.

Snek and Draxr looked at each other with bright and happy eyes, yet shy with embarrassment that Draxr's parents caught them in the act. Their hands let go awkwardly.

The next morning was their wedding, everyone who watches Draxr's streams was invited to the wedding. Cryaotic and Snake was also invited. Sadly the latter two did not show up.

 _It's my wedding day, I must be happy, a happy, cheerful, delightful bride. S_ nek thought to himself while he got himself into the white gown. The gown he dreamed of since he was in elementary school. He slid himself into the gown, fantasizing of the night when Draxr would slide him out of the gown. He was lost in thought until Draxr came in.

"OH. MY. GOODNESS. YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BRIDE I'VE EVER SEEN. HUEHUE!" Exclaimed Draxr as he rushed over to Snek to check him out.

"Draxrl! You cant see the bride before the ceremony! Bad boy! Naughty boy!" Snek playfully slapped Draxr on the leg and rolled down on the floor with him. It was another _make-out ecstasy._

 _Knock-knock! Knock-knock!_

Draxr and Snek rushed up and fixed their opened the door, it was time for the ceremony.

Wedding bells rang, the organist played the wedding march. Draxr waited impatiently while Snek came up with a bouquet of flowers.

"Do you, Draxr , take Snek to be-."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, just hurry up, damn it. I DO I DO ALREADY!. HURRY I CANT HOLD IT IN ANYMORE."

"I DO TOO! Give me a ring and let's kiss"

They exchanged rings and stripped themselves naked

All the guests, losing interest, began to leave, since there was no food being served. All that was left was Snek and Draxr, kissing on the floor as if there was no tomorrow. Hands reached in every corner. Fingertips touched: electricity. Lips smacked one another in a duel. It felt like heaven on earth

 **Fourth Day**

Information had leaked out that Snek was actually a multimillionaire, and he had no choice but to hire a bodyguard. After a few interviewees, he had chosen Peacesign. He had thunder thighs and was perfect for the job. He was also flat chested, just the way Snek liked it.

Draxr was heading out to go to night school, he caught the bus and left the house. Snek was on his computer editing Draxr's last stream, and Peacesign hovered over his shoulder to watch. Snek felt uncomfortable, the room was already hot, but everything just felt more and more hot. Peacesign was silent, just staring at the screen, Snek wasn't quite sure if Peacesign was doing his job properly. Snek wanted to test him.

Snek pulled up some hentai on his computer, and turned to see Peacesign's reaction.  
 _His face was motionless and still._

Snek's eyes gazed downwards. He saw something else he wanted to see. He wasn't disappointed.  
Peacesign continued to stand still, continuing his duty of guarding Snek, Snek slowly took off Peacesigns belt, the first barrier he wanted to take down. He unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled down the zipper and slid down his pants.  
Snek was still sitting on his chair, his face was facing directly at Peacesign's crotch. Snek took a deep whiff. The pheromones drove him insane. His eyes went in different directions and his legs wouldn't stop shaking. Peacesign continued to stand still, emotions seemed to be stagnant.

Draxr sat in class, and then turned around to open his backpack...  
"I forgot my backpack"  
There was a test today, and everyone Draxr asked, refused to give him a pen or pencil, he was doomed. He had to quickly get home to grab something, he begged his professor, and was given half an hour to go home and come back, since Draxr was a special student, and was given special treatment.

No buses came, so Draxr had to catch a taxi and when he got home, the lights were off. He could hear weird noises in the house. He forgot his keys, but he knew he could fit in the kitty hole in the back door in the kitchen. He walked around the house as the noises got louder and louder.

He poked his head through the little door, and looked around, the house was dark and there didnt seem to be anybody in that room. He squeezed through.. Something didn't seem right.  
He went upstairs to his bedroom. There was a bit of light inside the room. He slowly creaked the door open and peeked through. Snek was licking Peacesign's thighs as he stood still and did not move at all.

 _What the fuck. He's never done that to me before._

Draxr felt angry, though turned on by the sight in front of him. He went downstairs and wept. And then took a knife from the kitchen counter...


End file.
